


Wanted

by Claire



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, M/M, Pre-Slash, Single dad!Chris, Single dad!Peter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 18:50:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10814688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claire/pseuds/Claire
Summary: Allison's friendship with Malia had never been an issue for Chris. Malia's father, on the other hand, was rapidly becoming more of an issue than Chris wanted.





	Wanted

**Author's Note:**

> From a prompt of: Single parents whose children are best friends

"Dad! I'm off out with Malia! I'll be back before 11!" Allison's voice rings through the apartment before Chris hears the door closing.

He knows the girls are seeing a movie down at the cinema on Main Street, knows that they're getting picked up afterwards and that Allison will be back before the weekend curfew that she has.

And he's glad. Back when they'd first come to town, Allison had been so unsure about the move, about leaving her friends behind them. She'd declared that she was never going to make friends in that awful high school. And then she'd met Malia.

The two of them had become fast friends, and that hadn't changed over the two years the Argents had lived in Beacon Hills. And Chris liked Malia. She was a perfect counterpart for Allison. Both of them fiercely loyal and protective of each other, with the ability to draw each other out of their bad moments with just a word and a smile. So, no, Allison's friendship with Malia had never been an issue for Chris. Malia's father, on the other hand, was rapidly becoming more of an issue than Chris wanted.

Peter Hale. Peter 'Why, yes, these jeans do frame my ass perfectly' Hale.

Chris admits, he hadn’t thought much of the man, at first. Peter came across as the kind of person who looked down on everyone around him, and Chris had felt the scorn in that gaze the first time they'd met. But, over time, they'd managed to achieve a somewhat balanced relationship, in that Peter stopped commenting about Chris obviously just buying his clothes at WalMart and Chris didn't call Peter a prissy little shit. Well, not to his face, anyway.

Only, Chris had also found himself noticing just how blue Peter's eyes were, and just how well those damn jeans really did frame Peter's ass.

He'd been kind of horrified the first time he'd wrapped his fingers around his cock and come to the thought of Peter on his knees in front of him. Because it was Peter Hale. It was Malia's dad. And Chris certainly didn't think about how he would look with his lips around Chris' dick. He didn't.

And it may have been the first time, but it certainly hadn't been the last. Too many times, Chris had lain on his bed, jerking himself slowly to the thought of Peter sliding slick fingers into himself so he could take Chris deep inside. He wondered if Peter would bite at his lower lip when he came, or if he'd be loud, moaning out his pleasure for all to hear as he rode Chris.

He's pretty sure Peter would be open to the idea. Malia talked just as much about the guys her Dad went on dates with, as she did the women. And it's not like he hasn't seen Peter checking him out, subtly looking at his ass when he thinks Chris isn't paying attention. Maybe next time he'll catch Peter's gaze, see where it takes them. Just maybe.


End file.
